1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to home systems and, more particularly, to home systems employing sensors, control devices and communications, such as, for example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) or a low rate—wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN). The invention also relates to methods for configuring control aspects of a home system.
2. Background Information
Wireless communication networks are an emerging new technology, which allows users to access information and services electronically, regardless of their geographic position.
Home (e.g., residential; house; apartment) monitoring, security, and automation (control) systems are well known.
A common type of stand-alone sensor for the home is the conventional smoke detector, which typically employs an audible signal for alarming and a blinking light (e.g., a LED) as a normal condition monitor. A family of such stand-alone sensors exists including, for example, audible door alarms.
Relatively low power, radio frequency (RF) lighting control systems employ wall-mounted, battery powered, RF switch “sensors”. Such a sensor sends a signal to a remote power control device, such as relay, in order to turn one or more house lights on and off.
Unlike stand-alone devices, a low power, RF sensor device allows its sensor to be connected to a remote controller or monitor. A simple example of this is the automatic garage door opener. In this example, the “sensor” is a button in a car. When the button is pushed, this causes the garage door to open or close.
A known mechanism for associating a particular sensor with a given controller may involve pushing a button on the sensor while also pushing a button on the controller. This process usually requires two people.
It is known to provide a sensor system in which a plurality of sensors are connected, either directly with wires or indirectly with RF communications, to a central control and monitoring device. An example of such a sensor system is a security system, which may include a telephone line for dial out/in communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,022 discloses an automatic shut-off valve system for installation, for instance, in the water supply line to a hot water heater and includes a sensor to detect leakage electrically by sensing moisture, and then shutting off the supply line in response.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,788 discloses a liquid or gas detection and control apparatus comprising: (a) a liquid or gas detector (sensor) for detecting liquid or gas; (b) a transmitter for an output signal from the liquid or gas detector, the transmitter, when activated by the liquid or gas detector detecting liquid or gas, transmitting radio signals to a receiver; (c) a receiver and control for receiving and acting on radio signals transmitted by the transmitter; (d) a control mechanism associated with the receiver and control, when commanded by the receiver and control, activating a shut off a valve which controls a source of the liquid or gas; and (e) a power supply for electrically powering the detector, transmitter, receiver and control mechanism. Additionally, a network including a central control electronically communicates with the liquid or gas detectors, transmitters and receivers and controls valves that regulate the sources of liquid or gas. The liquid or gas detectors are remote from the central control and the control valves are independently remotely actuable between open and closed positions in response to the communication from the central control.
There is room for improvement in home systems providing control actions, and in methods for controlling aspects of a home system.